


Manu's best friend (Fanart)

by merlshmallow



Category: Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cuddles, Cute, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Dog - Freeform, Drawing, Fanart, Fluff, fanart for a fanfiction, shirtless Manu, worldcup 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlshmallow/pseuds/merlshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Fanart for xkatjafx!<br/>Scene and setting from her story "Man(u)'s Best Friend oder Wie Mats Hummels das Maskottchen der deutschen Nationalmannschaft wurde".</p><p>Digital painting of Manuel Neuer and his furry new friend ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manu's best friend (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xkatjafx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkatjafx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Man(u)'s Best Friend oder Wie Mats Hummels das Maskottchen der deutschen Nationalmannschaft wurde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540953) by [xkatjafx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkatjafx/pseuds/xkatjafx). 



> Hier noch mal hochgeladen, damit man auch kommentieren kann, falls man keinen Account bei deviantart hat, mir aber vielleicht einen Kommentar dalassen möchte :)
> 
> Danke an Katja, die vergeblich versucht hat mit html zu erklären, ich hab es tatsächlich ohne hinbekommen :D

Skizze mit Bleistift, verbessert und neu erarbeitet mit Photoshop Elements 10.  
Arbeitszeit liegt bei ca. 8 Stunden, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Hab über mehrere Tage gearbeitet ^^'


End file.
